


Telling A Stone Of It's Ripples

by BrownieFox



Series: Youtuber fics [12]
Category: Youtubers RPF
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownieFox/pseuds/BrownieFox
Summary: Mark isn't quite home.





	Telling A Stone Of It's Ripples

This bed wasn’t Mark’s bed. It was a couch. It also wasn’t his couch. 

Cautiously, Mark sat up, looking around. Well, wasn’t a murder torture dungeon at least. It looked like a normal apartment, a rather nice one too. He wandered a bit, being as quiet as possible. There was sound coming from the kitchen, clinking of ceramic and cupboards opening and closing.

Mark peaked his head just barely around the corner, looking into the kitchen area, and was surprised and the familiarity of the face, and the extreme differences from when he’d last scene it.

Tyler’s face, a face of a familiar and old friend. The mop of curly hair had been cut shorter, well groomed. He wasn’t wearing glasses like normal, though Mark couldn’t remember Tyler getting contacts. 

“Tyler?” Mark stepped completely into the doorway, and Tyler looked up. Upon seeing Mark, his face quickly became filled with shock, confusion, and more than anything like was just... done putting up with crap.

“Uh, hi Mark?” It was more of a question than a greeting, and Tyler put down the knife he’d been using to spread something on a piece of bread. He picked up his phone, which had been sitting on the table, typed something in really quickly. “If you don’t mind me asking... how did you get here?”

“I just... woke up on the couch.” Mark wished Tyler would’ve just asked him something about a headache, or that Mark did have one and he’d just gotten super drunk last night or something, anything that made sense.

“Uh well, it’s been a while since we’ve seen each other?” Another question. Tyler even raised an eyebrow, as if checking his facts. And yeah, it had been a while since Mark had seen him.

“Yeah, it has been.” Mark nodded, decided not to get too close to the weird Tyler.

“Are you still doing that Youtube thing?” Tyler was now going back to making his sandwich, but Mark didn’t miss the way he kept glancing up at Mark as if to make sure he was still there.

“Yeah.” It had been hard to convince himself to keep going, starting a new channel. The worst that could happen though was the channel going nowhere - which would be hard to take, considering the first one seemed to be making good progress to be more than nothing. “Wade kinda convinced me to keep going.”

“Good.” Tyler nodded. “I think it’s gonna be... good for you.” 

There was a knock at the door, wherever the front door was here, and Tyler left to get it. When he came back there were two women with him. The second they saw him their eyes were roving all over him, not like in a creepy way exactly, but more like they were trying to take in everything about him. Mark shuffled a bit closer to where Tyler was. Though Mark had been figuring out how not to be too nervous around people, there was something about all of this that had torn down his usual persona when meeting new people. 

Before any introductions could be made, the door opened again and the girls and Tyler shared a look that went over Mark’s head as they all left the room,

And a man entered.

The first thought that crossed Mark’s head was how much the man looked like his dad. And the guy kinda looked a bit like Tom too. And then it dawned on him that the man, even with long hair and a bit of a scruff, looking sure of himself and comfortable in his own skin, was himself. 

The older Mark blinked, seemingly taken aback, and the younger Mark. 

“Come with me.” 

The voice was deeper than Mark’s own, which was strange, but Mark followed behind the other. They went up a flight of stairs and Mark looked behind himself at one point to see the other three watched after them from behind corners. Was this... time travel? It would explain Tyler, and would definetley explain the man in front of him, but time travel wasn’t real. Perhaps a dream? 

“It’s probably Dark’s doing?”

Mark jumped a bit, for some reason not expecting the other to say much. They’d stopped outside a door, Older!Mark leaning against the wall next to it, a kind smile on his face.

“Dark?” 

“I don’t know what he’s trying to accomplish with this, but whatever it is your stay here is probably going to be hectic, but I really want to show you something before it all goes to shit, and before you go back.” 

He opened the door. 

There was a dog bed off to the side of the room, fairy lights strung along the lower half of the wall. Several monitors sat desks, a chair was pushed to the side, a headset rested on a keyboard. Older!Mark went over and turned on one of them.

“So I... we? You?” Mark tried to find the right word. His doppelganger just shrugged in reply to his confusion. “I still do record videos? As like a hobby?”

“As a job.” Older!Mark stepped back from the screen and motioned for Mark to look at it. “We do what we love.”

20 Million. 

Mark gasped, head reeling as he he tried to even consider that many people, imagine them in his head. 

“We made it?” 

“We may not be an engineer,” Older!Mark chuckled, gazing fondly at the number, “But I’d say we’ve built something pretty good.”


End file.
